Enlightenment
Enlightenment is a quest given by Bando Buno at the dojo in Cloudopolis. Quest initiation When the player questions Bando Buno about the place, he will explain about the dojo and the Buno family style to them before asking if they are interested in a lesson or two. If the player is willing to learn, he will give the player some tasks to complete in the dojo. The first task is to light all of the lanterns around the dojo, and the player is given a torch to do so. Journal: Bando Buno has given me a torch and told me to light the lanterns. I should get going. Lighting the lanterns The lanterns are hung on two ropes at the dojo. The player has to walk on the ropes while having the torch equipped to light up all eight lanterns. After lighting the lanterns: Journal: I think that's all of them. I should return to Bando Buno. *''Talk to Bando Buno'' The next task Once the lanterns have been lit, go back to Bando Buno to update him on the finished task. He then asks the player to complete another task which is to clean the dojo, and provides them with an empty water bucket to fill up at the fountain. Journal: Bando Buno gave me an empty bucket and asked me to wash up several spots around the dojo. I'll probably have to fill up the bucket several times. *''Clean the dojo'' Cleaning the dojo Unlike in the previous task, the player has to leave the bucket in their inventory before filling up at the fountain's pump, where the empty water bucket item will be replaced with a full water bucket item. After filling up, the player will be able to head over to any of the six marked spots to clean them, where the bucket will be emptied. The player has to fill the bucket up again before being able to clean another spot. After cleaning the dojo: Journal: Everything looks spick and span. I should talk to Bando Buno again. *''Talk to Bando Buno'' Quest completion Once again, return back to Bando Buno after completing the task. He mentions that the player has learnt discipline, and he will teach the player a proper combat stance. At the end of the quest, the player gets to keep the items given for completing the tasks. They will also gain 200 XP in all talents as well as an additional 100 XP in Combat. Journal: I helped Bando Buno and he taught me some combat moves! Trivia * The quest journal currently does not have any task description for the marked locations where the player has to light or clean. *If the player has the empty water bucket equipped while filling up at the pump, the item will not be replaced with the full water bucket item, and the player can obtain as many full water buckets as they desire. ** If the player has enough full water buckets, they can clean up all the marked spots without the need to refill the empty water buckets. ** Any full water buckets that are not used can be kept at the end of the quest. Gallery 2018-08-31 11-47-42-2535.png|Walk on the ropes to light the lamps. 2018-08-31 11-50-06-1225.png|Fill the water bucket at the pump. Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis